Cold Hearts
by Halfmoonglasses
Summary: Die Freundin von Jess Mastriani ist verschwunden, das Team setzt alles daran, sie wieder zu finden wird spannender als es klingt:. PM shipping
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

Mir gehört wie immer nix, (außer die Idee zu meiner Story).

(Das gilt auch für die nächsten chappies, in denen ich s aber nicht mehr anmerken werde).

**Inhalt: **

Die Freundin von Jess Mastriani ist verschwunden, das Team setzt alles daran, sie wieder zu finden.

**A/N:** Ist natürlich wieder mit Mastriani/Pollock shipping, also…. Für die dies net mögen…, die Warnung…

So, ich weiß net viel über das Leben der Jessica M., aber bei mir hat sie ne Wohnung….

Ach ja, Pollock hat in meiner Fanfic keine Familie (Frau, Kinder…)

Danke übrigens noch mal an alle Reviewer meiner ersten Geschichte um P/M. Big Thanx!

(Wegen euch schreibe ich weiter!)

keksschüsselhinhalt

**Cold Hearts**

Prolog

„Waffe fallen lassen, FBI!" Die Stimme Nicole Scotts hallte durch die leere Lagerhalle.

Der Mann, gut zehn Meter von ihr entfernt, hielt in seiner Bewegung inne, drehte sich jedoch nicht um.

_Sein Mantel…_

_Irgendwie merkwürdig…_

Sie schob diesen Gedanken jedoch beiseite.

_Konzentriere dich auf das Wesentliche! _

_Ein Fehler und du bist tot…_

Ermahnte sie sich.

„Drehen Sie sich um. Schön langsam. Ich will Ihre Hände sehen!"

Die Mündung ihrer Waffe wies auf den Kopf des Mannes, als sie sich ihm Schritt für Schritt nährte.

Staub wirbelte unter ihren Füßen hoch.

Sie würde schießen. Eine falsche Bewegung – und sie würde…

Nur noch zwei Mete trennten sie von ihm.

Schritte nährten sich.

Das Entsichern einer Waffe.

_Jess… _

_Endlich!_

„Wurde auch Zeit!"

„Entschuldigung, ging nicht schneller."

Er drehte sich langsam um.

Die Hände in Höhe seines Kopfes erhoben.

„Waffe? Welche Waffe…?"

Nicoles Augen weiteten sich, als sie erkannte, was der Grund für die Ausbeulung seines Trench Coates war.

Um seinen Oberkörper war eine Bombe geschnallt. Sie konnte die rötlichen Zahlen auf ihrem Ziffernblatt erkennen.

Eine Minute und fünfundfünfzig Sekunden.

„Ich bitte Sie, schalten Sie es ab."

„Ihr werdet mir meinen Triumph _nicht_ stehlen. _Ihr_ _nicht_…"

„Bitte." So leicht gab Nicole nicht auf.

Es musste doch einen Weg geben, diesen Mann davon zu überzeugen…

„Wir wollen Ihren Triumph gar nicht. Im Gegenteil… Die Frau lebt. Wenn Sie sich jetzt ergeben…"

„Versuchen Sie es erst gar nicht."

Seine blauen Augen flackerten und in ihnen konnte Nicole nur Wahnsinn erkennen.

Blanken Wahnsinn.

Sie spürte die Nervosität ihrer Partnerin nur zu deutlich.

Wenn diese Mann nicht bald…

„Es ist mir egal, ob die Schlampe verreckt. Es war mir die ganze Zeit egal."

Die Lippen des Mannes verzogen sich zu einem höhnischen Grinsen.

„ Ebenso wie bei euch.

Eine blitzschnelle Bewegung seiner Hand – und er hielt einen der vielen Drähte in seinen Fingern.

„Jess! Raus hier!" Nicoles Stimme überschlug sich fast.

Sie packte ihre Partnerin und zerrte sie hinter sich her – auf den Ausgang zu.

Sie rannten.

Rannten um ihr Leben.

Vor ihrem inneren Auge sah Jess das Ziffernblatt der Uhr.

Die Zahlen, die sich in einem irrsinnigen Tempo rückwärts bewegten.

Immer weiter Richtung null…

Hinter sich hörte sie das Lachen des Mannes und seine Stimme:

„Ihr werdet es nicht schaffen! _Du_ wirst es nicht schaffen!"

_Wen meint er?_

_Nicole oder…mich…?_

Jess wollte herumfahren, das Gesicht des Mannes sehen.

Doch Nicole hielt ihren Arm immer noch fest – und vielleicht war das gut so.

Es kam ihr vor, wie in Zeitlupe, als sie den Ausgang endlich erreichten.

Grelles Licht blendete sie, doch sie liefen weiter.

Irgendwo vor ihnen Sirenen, sie konnte Umrisse von Autos ausmachen, die sich auf sie zu bewegten – dann ein ohrenbetäubender Knall.

Bremsen quietschten.

Jess fühlte, wie die Druckwelle sie erfasste, nach vorn schleuderte.

Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde drehte sich alles um sie herum, verlor sie die Orientierung und schlug hart auf dem Asphalt auf.

Der Aufprall raubte ihr sämtliche Luft zum atmen.

Ein heißer Schmerz zog durch ihren Körper, trieb sie an den Rand der Bewusstlosigkeit.

Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde wollte sie sich fallen lassen.

Einfach nur schlafen…

Von ferne her hörte sie, wie Türen geöffnet wurden.

Jemand rief ihren Namen.

Jess wollte antworten, doch kein Ton kam über ihre Lippen.

Wie gelähmt.

Sie konnte noch nicht einmal ihre Augen öffnen…

Schritte nährten sich ihr, jemand kniete sich neben sie.

„Agent? Agent können sie mich hören? Wir brauchen einen Krankenwagen, schnell!"

Diese Stimme…

Sie kannte sie…

Eine kühle Hand berührte ihre Stirn.

Angenehm…

Fingerspitzen, die nach ihrem Puls tasteten.

Plötzlich wurde ihr Kopf ein wenig angehoben und etwas Weiches schob sich darunter.

Eine Decke?

Wer saß da neben ihr, Antonio vielleicht?

Mit aller Gewalt zwang sich Jess, die Augen zu öffnen und schaffte es schließlich, nach dem, wie es ihr vorkam, hundertsten Mal.

Erst war alles merkwürdig verschwommen, Konturenlos.

Nur langsam klärten sich die Formen, bildeten sich Umrisse aus dem Gemisch von Farben heraus – und sie erkannte das Gesicht John Pollocks über sich.

Sie versuchte sich aufzurichten, doch er drückte sie mit sanfter Gewalt auf den Boden zurück.

„Ganz ruhig…, Agent. Der Krankenwagen ist schon unterwegs…"

„Wa.. Was ist mit Nicole…"

_Diese Kopfschmerzen…_

„Liegenbleiben! Es geht ihr gut. Sie lebt."

Pollock warf einen kurzen Blick zu Scott.

Antonio kniete neben ihr, redete auf sie ein.

Wie ihr Zustand war, vermochte der Assistant Director nicht zu sagen. Doch es war besser, Mastriani nichts davon zu sagen.

Sie würde sich nur zu sehr aufregen, sich selbst vergessen…

„Cortez ist bei ihr."

Jess schloss kurz die Augen.

„Gut…"

Sie blinzelte.

Erst jetzt bemerkte sie, dass ihr Vorgesetzter nur ein weißes Hemd trug.

„Hat man Sie aus dem Bett gejagt?" Fragte sie leise, ohne sich über mögliche Konsequenzen dieser Frage bewusst zu sein.

Pollock jedoch, sah sie nur fragend an. „Wieso?"

„Ihre Anzugjacke…"

„Sie liegen drauf, Mastriani." Antwortete er trocken, doch sie konnte ein kleines Lächeln um seinen Mundwinkel erkennen.

„Und wehe Sie kommen jetzt mit dem, „das tut mir aber Leid Gefasel". Ich werde Sie beide noch zur Rechenschaft ziehen.

Aber jetzt bleiben Sie liegen und ruhen sich aus."

„Danke…Sir." Jess atmete tief durch.

_So müde…_

Sämtliche Knochen in ihrem Körper schmerzten und das Pochen in ihrem Kopf wurde zu einem unerträglichen Stechen.

„Haben Sie vielleicht ein Aspirin?" Ihre Stimme kaum mehr als ein Flüstern.

„Selbst wenn ich ein hätte würde ich es Ihnen nicht geben. Sie sind selbst schuld. Hätten Sie auf die Verstärkung gewartet…"

Pollock beobachtete belustigt, wie sich ihre Mundwinkel nach unten verzogen.

„Tja Agent. Da müssen Sie jetzt durch."

Ohne die Augen zu öffnen murmelte sie etwas, was er nicht verstand. Er nahm jedoch an, dass es allerlei Verwünschungen waren.

Scott färbte wirklich ab…

Wenn er bedachte, wie unsicher Mastriani gewirkt hatte, als sie nach Quentico in sein Team kam – und jetzt…

Sie hatte zwar keine klappe wie Scott, doch sie war auf dem besten Wege dorthin.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

Vielen Dank für eure Reviews BattlingBard-Gabrielle, sunny66sara ….

EEECHT SUUUPIIII!

Eure Reviews animieren mich weiter zu schreiben(und sorry, dass es so lange gedauert hat)! springtherum YEAH!

Ich muss euch aber sagen, dass ich nebenbei noch eine Hellsing Geschichte laufen habe und daher nicht sonderlich fix im posten und schreiben bin… Aber die Geschichte wird beendet! Egal wie lange es dauert (und vielleicht gibt's dazwischen dann als Leckerli mal n One – Shot)

So auf ein Neues…

UND _Frohe Weihnachten_! gibtBechermitFeuerzangenbowle

**REVIEWT!**

**Kapitel 1**

Zwei Tage später…

Jess lehnte sich auf ihrem Stuhl zurück und ließ ihren Blick, einen Arm lässig auf der Tischplatte liegend, durch die Bar wandern.

Das „Barbados", ihre Stammkneipe, war hoffnungslos überfüllt.

Platzte fast aus allen Nähten.

Von Teenagern und alten Menschen, von Schlagerliebhabern bis Rockern gab es hier alles!

Sämtliche Barhocker an der Theke waren belegt, so wie alle anderen Tische oder Sitzgelegenheiten der Bar.

Einige Pärchen drängten sich auf der kleinen Tanzfläche, am Kopfende der Theke, zu einem achtziger Jahre Hit.

Nur gut, dass sie frühzeitig hier hergekommen war, so hatte sie noch Plätze freihalten können.

Jess ließ sich noch ein wenig tiefer in den gepolsterten Sessel sinken, das Glücksgefühl genießend, den letzten Tisch ergattert zu haben.

Das Lied das aus den Boxen an den Wänden dröhnte, ließ ihr jedoch keine Ruhe.

_Wie hieß dieser Song noch mal? _

Sie konnte sich jedoch partout nicht an den Titel und schon gar nicht die Band erinnern.

„Hey, Jess!" Riss sie eine ihr wohlbekannte Stimme aus den Gedanken.

Die Angesprochene wandte den Kopf und erblickte Nicole und Antonio, die auf ihren Tisch zukamen.

„Hey, Leute!" Gab sie zurück und schob den Stuhl, der ihr am nächsten stand ein Stück zurück.

„Setzt euch."

„Nichts lieber als das…" Antwortete Antonio und ließ sich auf dem Stuhl Jess gegenüber nieder. Nicole setzte sich neben sie.

„Musstest du lange warten?"

„Wenn man bedenkt, dass wir uns um neun Uhr treffen wollten und…" Sie warf einen dramatischen Blick auf ihre Armbanduhr. „Es jetzt genau fünf Minuten vor zehn ist…"

Nicoles Augen weiteten sich.

„Was? Aber…" Auch sie riskierte einen Blick und ihre Brauen schossen in die Höhe.

„Habt ihr mit dem Papierkram so lange gebraucht?" Fragte Jess neckend, obwohl sie die Antwort schon längst wusste.

„Tja", meinte Antonio und kam Nicole so zur Hilfe. „Du weißt ja, wie Pollock ist… Der ganze Schreibkram den wir aufgebrummt bekommen haben…."

„Oh ja.. Meine Hand tut jetzt noch weh, " Stimmte Jess zu und rieb sich bei diesem Gedanken ihr rechtes Handgelenk.

Erst diese Standpauke und dann diesen ganzen Papierkram…

Es war wirklich viel gewesen…und alles Handschriftlich…

„Pollock ist ein Tyrann. Nur weil eine Lagerhalle in die Luft geflogen ist so einen Trubel zu machen…"

„Er ist unser _Chef_."

„Ist das nicht das gleiche, Jess?"

„Naja…ein Tyrann ist doch..."

„Jess!" Nicole verdrehte gespielt genervt ihre Augen.

„Trotzdem. Er kann von Glück sagen, dass da nichts Wertvolles drin war."

„Gott sei Dank. Sonst wären wir jetzt draußen." Warf Antonio ein und gab der Kellnerin ein Zeichen.

„Was wollt ihr trinken?" Fragte er seine Kollegen, die beide fast gleichzeitig „Cosmopolitan" sagten, sich ansahen und dann in schallendes Gelächter ausbrachen.

Antonio konnte nur den Kopf schütteln und gab die Bestellungen an die Kellnerin weiter, die soeben an ihren Tisch getreten war – wobei er noch ein Bier für sich hinzufügte.

„Das was ihr genommen habt, will ich auch."

„Was, die Cocktails?" Fragte Jess, als sie sich so weit unter Kontrolle hatten, dass sie wieder ruhig atmen konnten.

„Nein. Das was für eure Laune verantwortlich ist.

Nach dem ganzen Kram, den Pollock uns aufgebrummt hat…"

Jess jedoch winkte nur ab.

„So viel war das nun auch nicht. Aber… Jetzt mal ehrlich… Was habt ihr beiden die letzte Stunde gemacht?"

„Gearbeitet."

„_Natürlich_…"

„Komm schon. Haben _wir_ dich jemals über dein Liebesleben ausgequetscht?"

„Ich erinnere mich dunkel an die Sache mit dem Typen aus der Computerabteilung…"

„Ach der… Das war doch nur zu deinem Besten…"

„_Ach so, na dann_…" Jess Mundwinkel zuckten spöttisch.

„Also, was ich zu _eurem_ besten beisteuern kann…"

„Oh nein…" Antonio hielt sich wie ein kleines Kind die Ohren zu. „Sag es nicht…_bitte_…"

Jess konnte nicht anders, als bei seinem Anblick erneut in Gelächter auszubrechen.

„Schon gut…" Brachte sie zwischen ihrem Lachen hervor.

„Entspann dich, was soll denn die _Kellnerin_ denken?"

Und tatsächlich trat in diesem Moment die Kellnerin an ihren Tisch, ein Tablett mit ihren Getränken auf den Händen.

„Ist es nicht wichtiger, was _ich_ denke?" Fragte Nicole gefährlich leise, als die Kellnerin wieder sich um den Nachbartisch kümmerte.

Jess konnte sehen, wie peinlich es Antonio war. „Du bringst mich noch in Teufels Küche…" Zischte er in ihre Richtung und versuchte Nicole zu beschwichtigen.

Jess beobachtete das Geplänkel der beiden und wusste, dass Nicole es nicht ernst meinte.

Sie liebte es einfach Antonio hin und wieder ein wenig zu ärgern.

Wie sie Jess selbst gesagt hatte: so etwas belebt die Beziehung…

Plötzlich fiel Jess eine junge Frau, etwa in ihrem Alter, auf.

Sie stand an der Theke.

Ihre Kleidung… Völlig ungewöhnlich für einen netten Abend…

Schlabberig und irgendwie…unpassend…

Bunt zusammengewürfelt.

Eine weite helle Jacke, über einer dunklen Jeanshose und ihre ganze Haltung…

Jess Brauen zogen sich zusammen. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht, das hatte sie im Gefühl.

Doch ihr Gefühl sagte ihr auch noch etwas anderes.

Dass sie diese Frau irgendwo schon einmal gesehen hatte.

Irgendwo…

Nur wo…?

Angestrengt dachte sie nach. Zermarterte sich ihr Gehirn, bis es ihr plötzlich einfiel.

„Melanie!"

Ohne auf ihre Kollegen zu achten, die bei ihrem Ausruf irritierte Blicke wechselten, sprang sie auf und kämpfte sich zur Theke durch.

„Mel, schön dich zu sehen!"

Die Frau zuckte unvermittelt zusammen und fuhr herum, als hätte sie einen Geist gesehen.

Fragend sah sie Jess an.

„Entschuldige, wenn ich so stürmisch bin, aber erkennst du mich nicht? Wir sind zusammen in einer Klasse gewesen und waren…"

„…Freundinnen…" Vollendete Melanie den Satz und ein merkwürdiges Flackern huschte über ihr Gesicht.

Fast erleichtert…

„Ja. Auf der High – School. Du warst der Schrecken der Lehrer, weißt du noch…"

Ein kleines Lächeln umspielte die Lippen Melanies und sie entspannte sich sichtlich.

„Ja… Ich erinnere mich noch gut an das Gesicht Mrs. Castels. Jedes Mal wenn irgendetwas verschwunden ist, war ich schuld… "

„Und meistens hatte sie recht…" Meinte Jess und konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

„Was machst du hier? Wartest du auf jemanden?"

„Wie…oh, äh…nein…ich wollte nur…ein wenig unter Menschen sein…"

„Willst du dich dann vielleicht zu uns setzen? Wir können uns einen Sessel teilen…"

Melanie zögerte. „Ich weiß nicht recht…"

„Ach komm' schon. Ich muss dir Antonio und Nicole _unbedingt_ vorstellen."

Ohne auf die Proteste der jungen Frau zu achten, zog Jess sie mit sich zu ihrem Tisch.

„Nic, Antonio, das hier ist Melanie, eine alte Schulfreundin…"

Die beiden Agenten horchten auf, Eine alte Schulfreundin? Das konnte interessant werden!

Antonio beugte sich sogleich interessiert vor.

„_Hallo_, ein Zeitzeuge? Dann kannst du uns ja etwas über Jess' Schandtaten erzählen?"

„Oh, ich höre…" Nicole war sofort ganz Ohr. „Ihr wart zusammen in derselben Klasse?"

Melanie, offenbar verlegen über die plötzliche Aufmerksamkeit, errötete leicht.

„Ja…"

„Komm setz dich." Jess rückte auf ihrem Sessel etwas zur Seite, so dass Melanie sich setzen konnte.

Mit einem leisen ‚danke' folgte sie der Aufforderung.

Die nächste Zeit verging wie im Flug, jedenfalls hatte Jess das Gefühl…

Sie redeten über alles und jeden.

Alte Geschichten, Schulfreunde, verhasste Klassenkameraden, die Lehrer…und langsam taute die junge Frau auf. Sie ließ sich sogar dazu darauf ein, mit Antonio über Football zu diskutieren. Welches Team das bessere sei und welches nicht…

Nicole ließ sich nur zu gerne mitreißen und bald waren alle drei in ihrem Gespräch vertieft.

Jess nahm sich ein wenig die Zeit ihre ehemalige Freundin zu beobachten.

Sie war dünn geworden, seit sie sie das letzte Mal gesehen hatte.

Die bunten Strähnen waren aus ihrem blonden Haar verschwunden und es wirkte matt.

Sie trug sie jetzt bis zu den Schultern, anstatt wie damals einen bunten Kurzhaarschnitt – und ihre Augen...

Auch wenn ihr Leben nie leicht gewesen war, so hatten sie doch immer einen bestimmten Glanz gehabt.

Regelrecht gesprüht vor Witz und Ironie… Jetzt fehlte beides ganz und gar… - und das machte Jess Sorgen…

Irgendetwas bereitete ihr Probleme… Da war sie sich ganz sicher…

„Entschuldigt bitte aber ich muss los…" Unterbrach Melanie plötzlich die aufkeimende Diskussion.

„Jetzt schon? Wir wollten doch noch gerne mehr über eure Geschichten erfahren." Schmollte Antonio gespielt.

„Tut mir leid, ich muss morgen früh raus…"

„Schade..." Jess erhob sich ebenfalls und gab Melanie ein Stück Papier, auf das sie schnell ihre Handynummer gekritzelt hatte. „Hier, ruf an, dann können wir mal weg gehen und reden…

„Danke…"

Ein scheues Lächeln umspielte Melanies Lippen, als sie sich von ihnen verabschiedete und die Bar verließ.

„Sie ist nett, deine Freundin. Ein wenig reserviert, aber nett." Antonio nahm noch einen Schluck aus seiner Bierflasche.

„Sie war früher nicht so…" Jess sah Melanie nachdenklich hinterher.

„Jetzt wirkt sie so…"

„…verschreckt?" Half Nicole nach.

Jessica nickte. „Ja. Irgendwie…ängstlich…"

„Wie war sie früher?" Fragte Antonio und sah seine Kollegin und Freundin aufmerksam an.

„Hast du uns eben nicht zugehört?"

„Doch, aber ich möchte eine Personenbeschreibung. _Von dir_!"

Jess gab sich geschlagen.

„Das ist hier kein Fall, weißt du?"

„Aber du machst dir doch Sorgen?" Nicole neigte ihren Kopf zur Seite.

„Ist es nicht so?"

Die junge Agentin neben ihr nickte.

„Ja, schon gut… Ihr Name ist oder war damals Carter. Melanie Carter.

Sie ging in die gleiche Klasse wie ich und war ein absolut verrücktes Huhn."

„Also das Gegenteil von dir…" Grinste Nicole und erntete einen kritischen Blick von ihrer Partnerin, bevor diese fortfuhr:

„Wie wir schon erzählt haben, war sie der Schrecken aller Lehrer, ein kleiner Punk – aber als Freundin unersetzlich. Ich war untröstlich, als sie mit ihrer Familie weg zog..."

„Weißt du mehr über die Familie?"

Jess dachte angestrengt nach.  
„Es ist lange her… Ihr Vater war, glaube ich, Mechaniker…und ihre Mutter arbeitete in einem Imbiss als Putzkraft…"

„Hatte sie Geschwister?"

„Ja, einen Bruder, doch der ist mit achtzehn von zu Hause weg. Ich glaube das hat sie nie richtig verkraftet."

„Wohin ist er gegangen?"

„Wird das ein Verhör, Antonio?"

„Hey, ich versuch' sie nur besser zu verstehen…"

Jessica schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das ist doch Unsinn. Ihr ging es bestimmt nicht gut, jeder hat mal einen schlechten Tag."

„Na wenn du meinst…. Immerhin ist sie _deine_ Freundin."

Jess runzelte die Stirn.

„Was soll _das_ denn jetzt heißen, Nicole?"

Diese nahm einen Schluck von ihrem Cosmopolitan und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Nichts. Nur dass du dir vielleicht ein klein wenig _mehr_ Gedanken über deine Freundin machen solltest…"

Jess war der anklagende Nachhall in der Stimme ihrer Freundin nicht entgangen und sie hatte plötzlich den Drang, sich verteidigen zu müssen.

„Hör zu. Ich habe sie Jahre nicht gesehen – und dann kann ich sie nicht einfach mit Fragen löchern."

„Wieso nicht?"

„Weil es unhöflich ist. Darum!"

Jess seufzte und lehnte sich wieder zurück.

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie sich melden wird – dann kann ich sie immer noch…ausfragen, in Ordnung?"

Antonio und Nicole tauschten einen Blick und nickten dann.

„In Ordnung." Antwortete der Agent. „Aber wenn es rauskommen sollte, dass sie irgendwelche Probleme hat…"

„Ja, _Papa_. Dann werde ich es euch _sofort_ sagen…"

Antonio konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen und nickte.

„Dann wäre das ja erledigt," meinte Nicole. „Antonio, warst du eigentlich schon mal…"

Für die beiden schien die Sache abgehakt, doch Jess war es einfach nicht möglich, sich auf ihr Gespräch zu konzentrieren.

Immer wieder wanderten ihre Gedanken zu Melanie – und sie verfluchte sich, nicht nach ihrer Nummer gefragt zu haben.

Das Gefühl, das etwas passieren würde, ließ sie einfach nicht los…


	3. Chapter 3

A/N

Hier bin ich wieder. So langsam wird es… gg

_Ach und das kursiv gedruckte sind Gedanken:-)_

Ich wünsche euch ein frohes Weihnachtsfest gehabt zu haben (und nat. nen guten Rutsch)!

Ach und jeder kann mir jetzt reviewn!

ALSO ab die Post!

REVIEWS bettel

**Kapitel 2**

Sie ließ ihren Blick über die Front des Hauses gleiten.

Ein altes Herrenhaus, weiß verputzt, mit Säulen vor der Eingangstür.

Die warme Nachmittagssonne schien träge über die grüne Wiese vor der Villa.

Vögel zwitscherten…

Ein friedlicher Tag…

Ihre Schritte trugen sie langsam die breite Vortreppe hinauf.

Stufe um Stufe nährte sie sich der, einem Portal ähnelnden, Eingangstür – doch plötzlich begannen die Stufen unter ihren Füßen zu bröckeln.

Zerbröselten zu Staub, als beständen sie bloß aus Gips….

Jess fiel.

Sie stieß einen Schrei aus – und saß senkrecht im Bett.

Ihr Herz raste und ihr Körper war mit einem dünnen Schweißfilm bedeckt.

Ihre Hand zitterte, als sie sich über ihr Gesicht fuhr.

_Immer wieder dieser Traum… Seit zwei Wochen…_

_Das Zittern… Es hört nicht auf…._

Und auch die Angst ließ sie nicht los.

Wovor?

Das wusste sie nicht.

Es war kein intensiver Traum gewesen. Sie hatte ihn zwar _erlebt_, doch nicht…wie…

Nicht _so_ real, wie eine Vision...

Sie schüttelte den Kopf, versuchte ihre Gefühle zu verdrängen und warf blinzelnd einen Blick auf ihren Wecker.

Fünf Uhr…

Sie hatte noch eine gute Stunde Zeit gehabt, bis sie hätte aufstehen müssen.

Jess ließ sich zurück, auf ihre Matratze sinken und schloss die Augen.

Sie hatte noch Zeit und sie brauchte den Schlaf _dringen_…

Doch sie schaffte es einfach nicht …

Es war wie verhext…

Mit einem Seufzer schlug sie schließlich die Bettdecke zurück und schwang ihre Beine über die Bettkante.

Schlaftrunken erhob sie sich und ging in das kleine Badezimmer, welches ihrem Bett genau gegenüber lag.

Zu sagen es wäre klein, wurde dem Raum jedoch nicht gerecht – er war winzig!

Es passten grade mal eine Toilette, eine Dusche und das Waschbecken hinein und dann wurde es für den Benutzenden schon eng.

Sie beschloss erst einmal eine lange und ausgiebige Dusche zu nehmen, bevor sie sich Gedanken über ihren Traum machen wollte.

Wie so oft.

Als sie schließlich, eine dreiviertel Stunde später, an ihrem Küchentisch saß und ihr der Duft eines frisch gebrühten Kaffees in die Nase stieg, fühlte sie sich schon besser.

Auch der Albdruck begann langsam zu verblassen und sie fragte sich, wovor sie solch eine Angst gehabt hatte.

Sie war weder vom schwarzen Mann verfolgt, noch von irgendeinem Irren getötet worden… Also was war es, dass ihr jedes Mal eine Heidenangst einjagte?

Sie nahm einen Schluck aus der blauen Tasse und die Wärme der dampfenden Flüssigkeit vertrieb auch das letzte Bisschen Müdigkeit aus ihrem Körper.

_Ein Hoch auf das Koffein!_ Dachte Jess und nahm noch einen Schluck, bevor sie die Zeitung aufschlug.

Sie ließ ihren Blick über die Titelseite wandern und wünschte, sie hätte es nicht getan.

Immer noch waren sie Gespräch Nummer eins.

Mit _sie_ waren Nicole und Jess selbst gemeint.

Anscheinend hatten die Reporter nichts Besseres zu tun, als den gesamten Fall von vorne bis hinten durchzuwälzen und jeden kleinen Fehler breit zu treten, den sie finden konnten…

Es war zum verrückt werden. Das ganze war jetzt schon drei Tage her – und wurde immer noch behandelt, als wäre es gestern geschehen.

Es wurde von ‚mieser Arbeit' gesprochen, von ‚den schlechtesten Ermittlungen seit langem' und das war beileibe noch nicht alles.

Wenn Jess daran dachte, zur Arbeit zu müssen – und ihren Chef…

Er würde sie alle garantiert erneut damit konfrontieren, sich aufregen und ihnen die Schuld geben.

Nun gut, es war ihre Schuld gewesen. Hätten sie und Nicole auf ihn gehört und wären nicht einfach Hals über Kopf…

Jess seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. Es war nun nicht mehr zu ändern…

Trotzdem…

Wütend nahm sie die Zeitung und warf sie achtlos in den Papierkorb.

Sie würde noch früh genug erfahren, was in der Welt geschah – zumindest, was ihren neuen Auftrag anging….

Schließlich konnten sie nicht ewig Papierkram erledigen!

Die Agentin trank, nach einem kurzen Blick auf ihre Armbanduhr, den letzten Rest Kaffee aus und stellte die leere Tasse in die Spüle. Dann nahm sie ihre Jacke, Handy und Schlüssel und verließ ihre Wohnung.

Kaum fünfzehn Minuten später betrat sie die Eingangshalle des FBI.

Sie durchquerte diese mit langen Schritten und hielt auf den Aufzug zu, darauf bedacht, keine größere Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen.

Grade hatte sie die Türen erreicht und wollte erleichtert aufatmen – als sie plötzlich eine Stimme hinter sich hörte.

„Miss Mastriani!"

Jess atmete tief durch und zwang sich zu einem Lächeln, als sie sich herumdrehte und den Grund ihres Versuches heimlich durch die Vorhalle zu kommen ansah.

Ein junger Mann stand vor ihr. Strähnen seines blonden Haares hingen ihm vorwitzig in die Stirn und seine grünen Augen funkelten.

Eric Carter.

„_Agent_…" Verbesserte Jess freundlich, aber bestimmt und konnte eine leichte Spitze doch nicht ganz aus ihrer Stimme verbannen.

„Natürlich." Er lächelte verschmitzt.

Dieses Lächeln…

Anfangs war Jess ‚erfreut' über den jungen Wachmann – doch da hatte sie noch nicht gewusst, wie anstrengend er sein konnte.

Sie schien ihm zu gefallen – und obwohl sie ihm gesagt hatte, dass sie nichts von ihm wolle, ließ er sie nicht in Ruhe.

Er wurde nie unfreundlich oder gab auf, nein, im Gegenteil. Jess schien es, als…

Als hätte er sich vorgenommen, ihren Willen durch Zähigkeit zu brechen.

Jeden Morgen war er da, kam manchmal sogar unter irgendeinem fadenscheinigen Vorwand an ihren Arbeitsplatz.

Es kam jedoch nie soweit, dass er entfernt werden musste, nein…

Manchmal war es sogar so, dass sie ihn sah, doch wenn sie Nicole darauf hinwies, war er schon wieder verschwunden.

Langsam aber sicher kam sie sich verfolgt vor.

Hin und wieder hatte sie das Gefühl, als folge ihr Jemand im Auto, was sich natürlich als völliger Schwachsinn herausstellte. Sie hatte es sogar schon geschafft, einen älteren Herren fast zu Tode zu erschrecken. Der Wagen war ihr die ganze Zeit gefolgt – und sie hatte ihren schließlich in einer ruhigen Straße zum stehen gebracht, ihre Waffe entsichert und…

Sie wäre am liebsten im Erdboden versunken, als sich herausstellte, dass nicht Eric Carter hinter dem Lenkrad saß, sondern ein ungefähr siebzigjähriger Mann.

Gut, die Scheiben des Wagens waren verdunkelt gewesen…trotzdem…

„Es tut mir leid, Mr. Carter, aber ich habe gar keine Zeit. Ich…"

„Ich wollte auch nur sagen, dass es mir Leid tut, was die Presse schreibt…" Beeilte sich der junge Mann und machte eine ausholende Handbewegung.

„Die sind einfach…"

Mit einem ‚Pling' öffneten sich die Türen des Aufzugs und Jess betrat hastig die Kabine.

„Danke", rief sie ihm noch zu, bevor sich die Türen wieder schlossen und sie hätte sich im selben Moment am liebsten selbst geohrfeigt.

_Halt doch einfach deine Klappe! _Fauchte ihre innere Stimme. _Sonst kannst du ihn dir gar nicht mehr vom Leib halten!_

Sie lehnte sich gegen das kalte Metall der Liftwand und schloss die Augen.

Warum konnte sie nicht einfach unhöflich zu ihm sein? Ihn anfauchen, so sein, wie ihr Vorgesetzter, dann würde dieser Typ sie sicher in Ruhe lassen…

Erneut ertönte das ‚Pling'und die Türen öffneten sich.

„Und gut geschlafen?" Begrüßte sie ihre Partnerin, als Jess aus dem Fahrstuhl trat.

„Naja…geht so..." Antwortete diese und hielt direkt auf den Kaffeeautomaten zu.

Sie hatte sich zwar zu Hause schon einen gegönnt, doch sicher war sicher, vor allem nach eben…

Außerdem war das schwarze Getränk nicht umsonst das _Lebenselixier_ der Beamten…

Nicole folgte ihr argwöhnisch.

„_Was_ war los?"

„Ach, ich habe nicht so gut geschlafen, dass ist alles."

„Eine Vision?"

„Nicht direkt…" Wich Jess aus und Nicole glaubte zu wissen, worum es ging.

„Jess, du hattest wieder diesen Traum, richtig?"

Die junge Agentin verdrehte die Augen.

„Ja, ok. Ich _hatte_ diesen Traum, _zufrieden_?"

„Hey", abwehrend hob Nicole die Hände. „Ich will nur helfen…"

„Tut mir Leid…" Jess goss sich etwas Kaffe in einen Becher.

„Ich bin nur etwas…übermüdet…das ist alles."

Eine Lüge.

Genervt, hätte es besser getroffen!

„Solltest du davon nicht Pollock berichten?" Fragte ihre Partnerin.

„Wieso? Es hat nichts mit einem Fall zu tun, den wir bearbeiten. Ich habe diese Träume schon seit…" Jess legte die Stirn in Falten und überlegte. „…seit den letzten beiden Fällen…und es hat auf keinen der beiden zugetroffen. Genau genommen läuft das schon zwei Monate…"

„Aber vielleicht auf einen kommenden? Ich meins ernst Jess, es könnte wichtig sein."

„Nicole, ich bin keine…Wahrsagerin… Ich… Ich habe Visionen, wenn ich mir bestimmte Bilder oder Gegenstände von Personen ansehe, oder sie berühre. _Während_ eines Falles, keine Monate vorher!"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Und als hätte ich nicht schon genug Stress, nervt mich dieser Eric immer noch!"

„Jess, vielleicht du solltest…"

„Komm mir jetzt _nicht_ mit Pollock! Dieser Typ tut nichts Strafbares."

Fuhr Jess etwas ruhiger fort. „Er ist…einfach nur freundlich. Du weißt selbst, dass ich nichts gegen ihn tun kann."

„Aber vielleicht kann Pollock seine Beziehungen spielen lassen – und ihn versetzen lassen."

„Du _glaubst_ doch wohl nicht im Ernst, dass er so etwas machen würde! Eher würde er mich rausschmeißen und mir erzählen, es wäre _meine_ Schuld. Nein. Das geht schon noch vorbei."

„Das sagst du jetzt seit drei Monaten…"

Nicole wollte sich grade einen Kaffee einschütten, als Assistant Director John Pollock um die Ecke bog.

„Mastriani, Scott, mitkommen. Wir haben einen neuen Fall!"

„Das war's dann mit dem Kaffee", murmelte letztere, ließ ihre Tasse stehen und folgte ihrem Chef.

Als sich alle im Konferenzraum eingefunden hatten, warf der Assistant Director die zwei Akten, die er bis jetzt unter dem Arm gehalten hatte, auf den Tisch.

„Die Namen der Verschwundenen Personen sind Peter Mitchell und …."

Ohne Vorwarnung fand sich Jess plötzlich in einem Gang wider.

Blitze zuckten durch das Halbdunkel, blendeten sie…

Jemand kam auf sie zu.

Eine Gestalt….schwarz…

Etwas tropfte von der Decke, landete auf ihrem Haar…

„….Melanie Carter."

Wie in Trance saß Jess auf ihrem Stuhl. Die Stirn gerunzelt.

Was war…

„_Agent_, hören Sie mir überhaupt zu?" Riss die Stimme John Pollocks sie aus ihren Gedanken.

„Wie bitte?"  
„Hattest du eine Vision?" Ohne auf ihren Chef zu achten, sah Nicole ihre Freundin eindringlich an.

„Ich…ja…" Jess schüttelte den Kopf.

„Was hast du gesehen?" Auch Antonio war jetzt ganz Ohr.

„Anscheinend werde ich nicht mehr gebraucht." Stellte der Assistant Director trocken fest, doch keiner seiner Angestellten reagierte.

„Ein Gang… Blitze…fast wie…bei einem Gewitter…"

Jess versuchte sich jedes kleinste Detail ins Gedächtnis zu rufen.

Auch wenn er es nicht wollte, war auch John Pollock ganz Ohr.

Er würde es natürlich niemals zugeben….

„Ich konnte kaum etwas sehen… Aber…ich glaube jemand kam auf mich zu… Eine schwarze Gestalt – und etwas tropfte von der Decke…"

„Das ist ja nicht besonders viel." Der Assistant Director konnte sich diesen Kommentar einfach nicht verkneifen.

Jess sah aus, als wollte sie etwas erwidern und er freute sich schon fast darauf.

Eine kämpferische Jess Matriani war selten, jedenfalls wenn es etwas mit ihm zu tun hatte…

Anscheinend hatte sie es sich jedoch anders überlegt, denn sie fragte stattdessen:

„Wer war noch mal die zweite Person…? Ich habe nicht gehört was Sie gesagt haben…"

„Ihr Name ist Melanie Carter."

Jess Augen weiteten sich und sie hatte das Gefühl, als würde ihr der Boden unter den Füßen weggerissen.

Hätte sie nicht bereits gesessen, hätte sie es spätestens jetzt – und zwar auf dem Fußboden.

„_Was_?" Entkam es ihr, ohne dass sie es verhindern konnte.

Pollock Brauen schossen in die Höhe. „Kennen Sie die Person, Mastriani?"

„Nun ja…eigentlich…"

„Bitte heute noch. Ja oder nein!"

„_Jein_…" Jess beeilte sich jedoch schnell hinzuzufügen: „Sie war eine Freundin in der High – School…"

„Eine gute?"

„Meine _Beste_."

„…_und_ haben Sie noch Kontakt?"

Jess Blick traf den Nicoles und sie betete, dass weder sie noch Antonio irgendetwas zu ihrer Antwort sagten und sie somit verrieten.

„_Nein_."

„Sind Sie sich sicher?"

„…_absolut…_"

A/N

So, CUT.

Beim nächsten Mal geht's weiter, ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen…

Warum Jess wohl nein gesagt hat…

(ich glaube das Chappie ist mir nicht ganz so gut gelungen, bitte reviewt und sagt, ob ich in dem Punkt Recht oder Unrecht habe…)

Ich habe keine Ahnung, ob das wirklich ein Kongressraum ist, weiß jemand, wie der richtig heißt? Mir viel das einfach nicht ein.

Bitte um Antwort!

UND REVIEWS! 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N

Sorry, dass das so lange gedauert hat, aber ich hatte keine Idee. Aber jetzt geht's weiter!

So, namihentschel jetzt geht's endlich weiter! gg

Hey Khaori, willkommen an Bord! Danke, Konferenzraum… Stimmt!

Danke, sunny66sara für dein Review, wie gesagt, das ist Lebenswichtig! Und an alle anderen, die mir reviewt haben, **danke**!

So weiter geht's! (Endlich)

**Kapitel 3**

„Wie lange?" Die Stimme des Mannes klang gedämpft, als spreche er durch ein Taschentuch hindurch.

_Was für eine Vorsichtsmaßnahme…. _Dachte er und konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. _Lächerlich… Als würde irgendjemand **gerade** **uns** abhören…_ Nein… Noch war es nicht so weit, dass man vorsichtig sein musste…

Eine Strähne blonden Haares fiel ihm ins Gesicht und er strich sie mit einer ungeduldigen Geste hinter sein Ohr. Ungeduldig… Ja das war er. Er konnte es kaum erwarten. So lange hatte er mit planen verbracht. Jede noch so kleine Einzelheit hatte er bedacht, um ja keinen Fehler zu begehen… Bald….

„Wie lange!" Drängte der Mann am anderen Ende der Leitung und Eric seufzte leise.

_Immer diese Ungeduld… _

„Es wird noch einige Zeit dauern." Antwortete Eric ruhig. Er würde sich von diesem Mann nicht aus der Ruhe bringen lassen. Nein… „Zwei Wochen ungefähr. Das FBI arbeitet zwar schnell aber…" „Zwei Wochen? Ich habe keine zwei Wochen! Wenn der Chef Wind von dieser Aktion bekommt, bin ich draußen!"

„Du solltest dir lieber Sorgen um deinen _Schützling_ machen!" Zischte der junge Mann zurück. „Ich habe dich bezahlt! Außerdem…" Er wurde wieder ruhiger. „…habt ihr genug Räume. Es wird nicht auffallen, vor allem nicht, wenn dein so genannter _Chef_ auf Geschäftsreise ist. Du bist die Vertretung, also stell dich nicht wie ein Kleinkind an."

Der Mann am anderen Ende der Telefonleitung schwieg. Dann:

„Fünf Tage, nicht länger!"

Erics Augen weiteten sich. „Wir hatten einen Deal…" „…indem nicht vorgesehen war, dass das FBI mitspielt!"

_Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt! _Er schloss die Augen, fühlte, wie Zorn ihn zu übermannen drohte. _Dieser verdammte kleine Wichser! Denk, Eric, denk nach… _ Doch ihm blieb nichts anderes übrig. Er hatte keine andere Wahl…

„Fünf Tage… Gut. Aber pass auf sie auf! Sie darf nicht entkommen!" „Natürlich. Übrigens: Alle Vorbereitungen für den Ablauf der Frist sind getroffen worden." Antwortete der Mann und hängte auf.

_Nein, nein, nein… _Seine Gedanken rasten. Es sollte anders sein… Ganz anders… _Er_ sollte hier die Befehle erteilen, er und niemand sonst! Seine Hand krampfte sich so fest um den Telefonhörer, das dass Plastikgehäuse protestierend knirschte.

_Beruhig dich… _Kam jedoch seine innere Stimme einem Wutausbruch zuvor. _Beruhig dich und denk in aller Ruhe nach. Zeit? Hast du allemal… Das FBI wird erst im Dunkel tappen. Die Nachrichten sind längst geschrieben worden…und das Mädchen ist sicher untergebracht. _

Eric fühlte, wie sich seine Anspannung lockerte. Die Stimme hatte wie immer Recht. Was half es ihm durchzudrehen? Nein, er würde den Plan weiter verfolgen, auch wenn ihm Zeit genommen worden war.

_Dafür, wirst du zahlen, Miller… _Dachte er bei sich und jetzt stahl sich sogar ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen. _Ja…du wirst noch dein blaues Wunder erleben…_ Ein polterndes Geräusch riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken und sein Blick ging automatisch Richtung Decke. Grüne Augen taxierten den mit Rissen durchzogenen Putz. Es würde wohl doch der Keller sein müssen…

Leicht schüttelte er den Kopf und legte den Hörer auf. Wobei das altersschwache Tischchen, auf dem das Telefon stand, gefährlich wackelte.

Mit drei – vier Schritten durchquerte Eric den Flur und ging die Treppe hinauf, indem er immer zwei Stufen auf einmal nahm. Das marode Holz knarrte unter seinem Gewicht und das Geländer stand gefährlich schief... Er achtete jedoch nicht darauf.

Schnell war er in die zweite Etage des Hauses gelangt und hielt auf die Tür ihm gegenüber zu. Er vernahm ein schleifendes Geräusch, als würde Holz über Teppich gezogen – und kramte nach seinem Schlüsselbund. Sein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich. Warum mussten die Menschen immer nur so unvernünftig handeln? War es Instinkt – oder einfach nur Blödheit?

Die Schlüssel, die er schließlich aus seiner Hosentasche zu Tage förderte, glitzerten im matten Licht der Lampe über seinem Kopf. Sie hingen an einem altmodisch erscheinenden Metallring. Ein leises Klimpern ertönte, als er den richtigen Schlüssel suchte und die Geräusche im Zimmer erstarben augenblicklich.

Vor seinem inneren Auge sah Eric förmlich den vor Angst erstarrten Mann und kicherte leise, als er den Schlüssel ins Schlüsselloch schob.

Er schloss auf und riss die Tür mit einem Ruck auf….

Die Brauen John Pollocks hoben sich ein wenig und für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde war er versucht ihre Antwort in Frage zu stellen.

Die Art wie sie ihn ansah, seinem Blick begegnete… Er _wusste_, dass sie log oder zumindest etwas verschwieg. Sie war keine gute Lügnerin wie ihre Partnerin Scott… Nein, Mastriani war für ihn wie ein offenes Buch…

Aber wieso… Wieso sagte sie nicht die Wahrheit?

_Was verheimlicht sie mir_? Dachte er und hätte in diesem Moment alles getan, um zu erfahren, was sie dazu bewegte, ihren Job zu riskieren.

„Sir?" Aus seinen Gedanken gerissen sah er kurz zu Nicole hinüber, dann jedoch so gleich wieder zu Mastriani.

„Cortez, finden Sie alles über Melanie Carter heraus. Adresse, Angehörige und so weiter. Mastriani, Scott?"

„Ja?" Beide Agentinnen erhoben sich augenblicklich.

„Informieren sie Miss Carters Eltern und suchen Sie in ihrem Umfeld nach Personen, die ihr vielleicht schaden wollen. Irgendjemand, der es auf sie abgesehen haben könnte…"

„Jawohl Sir." Antwortete Jess und verließ, ein wenig zu schnell für seinen Geschmack den Konferenzraum. Gefolgt von ihrer Partnerin.

John Pollock sah den drei Agents hinterher.

Jessica Mastriani….

Sie hatte ihn angelogen, das wusste er, spürte es nur zu deutlich. Aber warum?

_Ich werde es herausfinden – und wenn sie keinen triftigen Grund hat,_ dachte er. …_dann gnade ihr Gott…._

„Bist du verrückt?"

Nicole zog Jess, sobald sie außer Sicht Pollocks waren, in eine Ecke.

„Was hast du dir dabei gedacht? Du hast Pollock belogen! Ausgerechnet Pollock! Wenn er das herausfindet…." Sie schüttelte hilflos den Kopf. „ Weißt du eigentlich, dass dich das deinen Job kosten kann?"

„Warum bist du so besorgt? Du lügst doch auch."

„Erst einmal lüge ich nicht, sondern verdrehe die Wahrheit nur ein _klein wenig_ und zum zweiten kannst du nicht lügen! Hast du seinen Blick gesehen? _Er weiß es, Jess_! Ein Fehler – und du bist weg vom Fenster…"

Jess biss sich auf die Lippen. Was sollte sie ihrer Partnerin sagen? Sie wusste selbst nicht genau, warum sie so gehandelt hatte.

„Ich weiß, dass es ein Fehler war…" gab Jess zu. „Aber ich hätte sonst nur eingeschränkt mitmachen dürfen! Du kennst ihn ja… Bei der kleinsten Bekanntheit…"

Nicole schüttelte den Kopf. „Du weißt, dass das nicht stimmt…"

„Teilweise." Korrigierte Jess ihre Partnerin und Freundin. „Die Gefahr war mir einfach zu groß… Bitte versteh das…"

Nicole verdrehte die Augen gen Himmel. „ Gott sei mein Zeuge. Du bist verrückt…"

„Nicole, er wird es nicht herausfinden – es sei denn einer von euch sagt ihm etwas…"

„…oder wenn er Carters Unterlagen erhält." Gab Nicole zu bedenken. „Ihr wart in derselben Klasse, damals Freundinnen, sie lebt zurzeit hier…und Pollock ist nicht dumm, außerdem…" Nicole verstummte, als sie Jesses eindringlichen Blick sah.

„Bitte…"

„Na gut, aber sag nicht, ich hätte dich nicht gewarnt! Du kennst schließlich Pollock!"

Jessica Mastriani nickte. Oh ja und wie sie diesen Mann kannte… Er war zwar fair…aber trotzdem. Wenn man ihn anlog konnte es wirklich ungemütlich werden… Sie wunderte sich immer noch, wie sie so mutig – oder dumm – hatte sein können.

„Gehen wir?" Unterbrach die Stimme ihrer Partnerin ihre Gedanken.

„Wohin?"

„Antonio. Ich weiß ja nicht, wie das bei dir ist, aber ich weiß nicht, wo Melanie vor ihrem Verschwinden gewohnt hat…"

Jess schlug sich innerlich gegen die Stirn. Natürlich… „Heute ist einfach nicht mein Tag…" Murmelte sie und folgte Nicole in die Richtung, in der Antonios Büro lag.

Dieser war schon damit beschäftigt sämtliche Daten über Melanie Carter, heraus zu finden. Seine Finger flogen förmlich über die Tastatur und das Klicken der Tasten hatte eine beruhigende Wirkung Jess. Die Dinge gerieten ins Rollen. Es wurde etwas getan…

„Weißt du wo sie wohnt?" Fragte Nicole, wobei sie sich über Antonio beugte, um, dem Anschein nach, besser auf den Bildschirm sehen zu können. Doch Jess wusste es besser. Die Zeit, die die beiden zusammen verbringen konnten, war einfach viel zu kurz und so blieben ihnen nur…

„Kommst du?"

Jess blinzelte und sah in die Richtung, aus der die Stimme gekommen war. Nicole stand bereits in der Tür von Antonios Büro, in ihrer rechten Hand ein abgehefteter Stapel Din A 4 Blätter.

_Verflucht Du denkst zu viel! Konzentrier dich gefälligst! _Dachte Jess wütend und wollte Nicole folgen, als Antonio sie noch einmal zurückrief.

„Hey, Jess Hast du ihr nicht deine Handy Nummer gegeben?"

Die Agentin blickte sich kurz nach ihm um. „Ja, wieso?"

„Vielleicht hat sie ihr Handy noch und…" „Darauf würde ich nicht wetten…" Unterbrach ihn Nicole knapp. „Der Kidnapper wird ihr alles abgenommen haben…Wenn sie überhaupt noch in der Lage ist, zu telefonieren…."

A/N

So, das war's erstmal. Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen, auch wenn's ein bisschen kurz war und bitte reviewt!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N

So und weiter geht's. Danke Khaori für dein fixes Review! Und ja, ich versuche etwas schneller zu updaten, wodurch leider die Qualität etwas leidet, jedenfalls in diesem Kapitel. Aber ich versuche mich anzustrengen und zu bessern!

**Kapitel 4**

Es war Jahre her, seit Jess Mr. und Mrs. Carter das letzte Mal gesehen hatte. Sie konnte sich kaum noch an die beiden erinnern.

Auf dem Flug in ihre Heimat hatte sie die ganze Zeit versucht, sich ihre Gesichter in Erinnerung zu rufen, doch aus irgendeinem Grund hatte sie es nicht geschafft. Vor ihrem inneren Auge waren die Gesichter der beiden verschwommen und undeutlich.

Nicole hatte ihr einige Male angeboten, ihr die Bilder der beiden zu zeigen, die Antonio ihnen ausgedruckt hatte – doch Jess winkte jedes Mal ab. Sie hatte sich nicht damit abfinden wollen, dass sie das Aussehen der Eltern ihrer ehemals besten Freundin vergessen hatte…

Am Ende des Fluges jedoch, hatte sie kapitulieren müssen und Nicole um die Akte gebeten.

Diese lag nun aufgeschlagen auf ihren Beinen, während sie, an einem Becher Kaffee nippend, neben Nicole im gemieteten Auto saß.

Den Anfang der Fahrt vom Flughafen bis hin zu Melanies Elternhaus verbrachten sie schweigend. Jess in der Akte vertieft und Nicole auf den Verkehr konzentriert.

„Glaubst du, dass sie etwas wissen?" Brach Nicole unvermittelt die Stille.

„Mhm?" Jess riss sich nur ungern von den Unterlagen los.

„Ihre Eltern. Robert und Maria, glaube ich…" Wiederholte Nicole, den Blick auf die Straße gerichtet. „ Ob sie wissen, warum Melanie verschwunden ist?"

Jess zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich habe keine Ahnung. Aber wenn sie auch nur eine Ahnung haben…" Sie nahm einen Schluck des bereits lauwarmen Kaffees. „…könnte uns das eine Menge Arbeit ersparen… Ich frage mich…" Sie zögerte, suchte nach den richtigen Worten. „Weißt du, warum wir so schnell ermitteln? Es klingt hart, aber eigentlich wird doch eine gewisse Zeit gewartet, bis wir uns einschalten. Es…hat nichts mit Melanie zu tun, stimmt's?"

Nicole schüttelte den Kopf. „Leider nein. Sagt dir der Name Peter Mitchell etwas?"

„Nein, wieso?"

„Er ist der Sohn des Hotelmogul Christopher Mitchell." Erklärte Nicole und warf einen Blick in den Rückspiegel, bevor sie rechts abbog. „Und bevor du fragst. Nein, ich habe keine Ahnung, warum wir uns nicht eher auf Peter anstatt auf Melanie konzentrieren."

„Vielleicht gibt es eine Verbindung?"

Ihre Partnerin verzog verächtlich die Mundwinkel. „Du glaubst doch wohl nicht im Ernst, dass so jemand wie Peter Mitchell mit einer Melanie Carter aus einfachem Hause etwas zu tun hat?" Nicole sah kurz zu ihrer Partnerin. „Versteh mich nicht falsch, eine Verbindung würde uns natürlich sehr helfen – ich glaube nur nicht dran."

Jess schürzte nachdenklich die Lippen. „Ich bin natürlich froh, so haben wir die Möglichkeit Melanie schnell zu finden…"

„…vorausgesetzt sie lebt noch." Beendete Nicole ihren Satz und Jess deutete ein kleines Nicken an. „Ja. Aber trotzdem… Das was wir im Moment tun geht gegen alles, was wir bisher…" Sie ließ den Satz unausgesprochen, doch Nicole verstand sie auch so.

„Ich weiß was du meinst…."

Jess seufzte und sah hinaus.

Die Häuser zogen an ihrem Fenster vorbei. Straßenzüge, die sie kannte, dazwischen neu erbaute Supermärkte oder ein Kino. Wie lange war sie jetzt schon nicht mehr hier gewesen? Eine halbe Ewigkeit…

Wie würden Melanies Eltern reagieren? Sicher, sie waren von dem Verschwinden ihrer Tochter schon unterrichtet worden. Trotzdem war es hart… Das einzige Kind…

Es verging eine knappe Stunde, bis sie vor dem Haus der Carters hielten. Eine gutbürgerliche Gegend, mit hell gestrichenen Reihenhäusern und weiß gestrichenen Zäunen vor den sauberen Rasen.

Die beiden Agenten stiegen aus dem Wagen und Nicole schloss diesen ab.

„Welche Hausnummer war es noch mal?" Fragte Nicole und sah sich um. Für sie, bedeuteten diese spießigen Viertel nur Ärger. Sie ließ es sich zwar nicht anmerken, doch sie widerten sie an. Nach außen hin waren diese Familien immer freundlich, die Kinder wohlerzogen – aber hinter der Fassade…

„Einunddreißig!" Antwortete Jess und hielt auch schon auf ebendieses Haus zu. Ihre Partnerin folgte ihr schnell.

„Redest du?"

Jess nickte, auch wenn es ihr nicht behagte, aber schließlich war _sie_ diejenige, die mit Melanie befreundet gewesen war. „Ja…."

Die Tür des Hauses öffnete sich, noch bevor Jess Zeit hatte, zu klingeln. Anscheinend hatte man sie schon gesehen.

Das rundliche Gesicht eines Mannes in den Vierzigern streckte sich ihnen entgegen. Seine Augen waren verdächtig gerötet. Argwöhnisch sah er sie an – doch als sein Blick auf Jess fiel…

„Jessica?" Fragte der Mann und sie fühlte Schuld in sich aufsteigen. Melanies Vater erinnerte sich offenbar noch an sie….und sie selbst hatte ihn vergessen…zumindest sein Äußeres…

„Bist du wegen Melanie hier? Hast du es schon gehört?"

„Nun ja, eigentlich kommen meine Partnerin Nicole Scott und ich gerade aus Washington D.C. und sind als Vertreter des FBI hier." Die beiden zeigten dem Mann ihre Marken. „Wir müssten Ihnen einige Fragen stellen, Mr. Carter…"

„Ich verstehe… Kommen Sie rein…" Melanies Vater zog die Tür weiter auf, so dass die beiden Agenten eintreten konnten. Nicoles Verdacht wurde durch den in Terrakotta – Farben gehaltenen Flur nur bestätigt. Auch der Rest der Wohnung, jedenfalls den, den sie zu Gesicht bekam, barg nichts Auffälliges oder Außergewöhnliches. Eine saubere Wohnung, hell und freundlich eingerichtet. Spießig eben.

Der Mann führte sie in ein geräumiges Wohnzimmer. Familienbilder hingen an den Wänden und hohe Fenster ließen genügend Licht in den Raum…

„Setzen Sie sich." Er wies auf eines der beigen Sofas. „Ich hole meine Frau…"

Nicole und Jess tauschten einen Blick aus und folgten seiner Aufforderung. Wie oft wurden sie schon so in Häuser gebeten… Zu oft….und jedes Mal war es dieselbe Prozedur. Ein Austausch an Höflichkeiten, Fragen stellen, aufmerksam zuhören und der Familie so gut es ging Trost spenden…

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Melanies Vater mit seiner Frau in den Armen zu ihnen zurückkehrte. Eine dünne Frau, fast schon hager, mit dunkelbraunen Augen und blonden, von grauen Strähnen durchzogenen, Haaren. Am liebsten wäre Jess unter ihrem Blick im Erdboden versunken. Sie kam sich mit einem Mal schäbig vor. Obwohl der Kontakt zu Melanie nach und nach abgerissen war – und sie nicht die gesamte Schuld trug – so hatte sie doch das Gefühl, als wäre sie ganz allein für Melanies Verschwinden verantwortlich…

„Haben…haben Sie schon etwas erfahren?" Fragte Maria Carter augenblicklich, als sie mit ihrem Mann den Raum betrat.

„Leider nein, Mrs. Carter." Musste Jess jegliche Hoffnungen der Frau zunichte machen. Die Agentin beobachtete, wie Melanies Mutter sich gegen ihren Mann lehnte, als verließe sie jegliche Kraft. Jess machte sich schon darauf gefasst, ihm zu Hilfe zu eilen, falls Mrs. Carter ohnmächtig werden sollte, doch nichts dergleichen geschah. Stattdessen ließ sich das Ehepaar auf dem Sofa nieder, welches den beiden Agenten gegenüber stand.

„Wir sind noch am Anfang unserer Ermittlungen. Eigentlich hatten wir gehofft, dass Sie und Ihr Mann uns helfen könnten…" Begann Jess und wurde sogleich von Robert Carter unterbrochen.

„Inwiefern?" Wollte er mit einem leicht gereizten Unterton in der Stimme wissen, als glaubte er, er würde verdächtigt…

„Wir wollen wissen, warum Melanie verschwunden ist und wo sie sein könnte." Schaltete sich Nicole ein. „Und wenn wir nicht wissen, wie es um sie stand, wie sie war… Dann kommen wir nicht weiter. Hatte Melanie zum Beispiel irgendwelche Feinde? Wurde sie bedroht oder verfolgt…"

Melanies Vater schien sich augenblicklich zu beruhigen. „Nein…nicht…nicht das ich wüsste, oder Schatz?"

Mrs. Carter schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie war ein liebes Mädchen. Ein wenig egozentrisch in ihrer Pubertät. Aber sonst… Es gab nie so etwas wie…_Anrufe_… Wenn Sie wissen was ich meine…" Fuhr er fort und zog seine Frau enger an sich.

„Warum ist sie nach Washington D.C. gegangen?" Fragte Jess weiter.

„Der Arbeit wegen." Antwortete diesmal Mrs. Carter. „ Sie…sie hatte Chancen auf eine Anstellung..." Die Augen der hageren Frau füllten sich mit Tränen. „ In einer Boutique…"

„Können Sie uns die Anschrift dieser Boutique nennen?"

„Natürlich." Robert Carter, drückte beruhigend die Hand seiner Frau, erhob sich und verließ das Zimmer. Kurze Zeit später kam er mit einem kleinen Blatt Papier in der Hand zurück. „Bitte sehr…" Er gab es Jess, die es sorgsam zusammen faltete und in die Tasche ihres Jacketts schob. Sie warf einen kurzen Blick zu Nicole, die sofort verstand.

„Mrs. Carter", sprach sie Melanies Mutter an. „…wären Sie so freundlich, mir das Zimmer Ihrer Tochter zu zeigen?"

„Wieso?"

„Vielleicht finde ich etwas, was uns weiter helfen könnte…"

Die Frau seufzte leise und nickte dann. „Folgen Sie mir…"

Während Nicole sich in dem Zimmer Melanies umsah, befragte Jess deren Vater weiter.

„Ich weiß, dass es ein wunder Punkt ist, Mr. Carter, aber ich muss das einfach fragen…" Sie zögerte kurz. „Was ist…mit Phillip, Ihrem Sohn? Können Sie mir sagen, wo er ist?"

„Hat er etwas damit zu tun?" Fragte der Mann sofort und sein Blick verdunkelte sich. Jedoch nicht durch Trauer – sondern durch Wut.

„Wir wissen es nicht. Aber vielleicht kann er uns helfen. Vielleicht hatte Melanie mit ihm Kontakt…oder einem seiner möglichen Freunde."

Robert Carter schwieg. Betrachtete seine Hände und sah schließlich Jess an. „Weißt du, warum er verschwunden ist?"

Die Agentin schüttelte den Kopf. Der plötzliche Wechsel von ‚Sie' zum ‚du'…so vertraulich… Er würde ihr alles sagen, was er wusste – das spürte sie.

„Er…" Mr. Carter schien nicht recht zu wissen, wo er anfangen sollte. „Er war von jeher ein Problemkind, du hast ihn ja selbst einmal erlebt…"

_Oh ja…_dachte Jess und konnte ein Frösteln nicht unterdrücken, als sie an den Zwischenfall dachte, den sie mit Melanies Bruder gehabt hatte. Sie war damals zwölf gewesen und das erste Mal bei Melanie zu Besuch. Er war kaum drei Jahre älter, als sie, so breit wie groß und für sein Alter unglaublich kräftig. Wie er sie angesehen hatte… Die Kälte in seinen Augen…irgendwie… Damals war sie zu Jung gewesen, um es zu verstehen, seinen Blick richtig zu deuten, doch jetzt…. Sie war sich sicher, dass es, so verrückt es auch klingen mochte, eine Mischung aus Hass und…und Gier war…

„Ich weiß nicht, ob es an uns lag…" Fuhr Mr. Carter fort. „…aber Phillip rutschte immer mehr ab. In der Grundschule begann er andere Kinder zu schlagen und zu drangsalieren. Später auf der High – School gründete er eine so genannte Bande… Er schrieb wirres Zeug in sein Tagebuch und als er herausfand, dass meine Frau und ich es gelesen hatten drehte er durch. Er drohte damit uns umzubringen… Wir schickten ihn zu einem Psychologen…und ab da an wurde es besser… Seine Noten, sein Verhalten, einfach alles…bis…" Er schüttelte den Kopf, als könne er nicht verstehen, was damals geschehen war. „Bis er einfach verschwand. Von einem Tag auf den anderen war er einfach verschwunden."

„Wissen Sie noch, wann das war?" hakte Jess sanft nach. Natürlich hatte sie es damals von Melanie erfahren. Doch sie konnte sich kaum mehr an Details erinnern….

„Im Sommer… Ein oder zwei Tage nach seinem Abschluss…"

Schritte kamen die Treppe hinab und Jess erhob sich augenblicklich. Es gab nichts mehr, was sie diesen Mann fragen wollte – und sie hoffte, dass Nicole mehr herausbekommen hatte.

„Danke, dass du meine Frau…" Er deutete mit einem Nicken in Richtung der Treppe. „Sie würde es nicht verkraften, wenn es etwas mit Phillip zu tun hätte…"

Jessica zwang sich zu einem kleinen Lächeln. „Je weniger Aufregung, desto besser." Sagte sie leise und ihr Gegenüber erwiderte es, wie es schien, so gut er konnte.

Nicole betrat hinter Melanies Mutter das Wohnzimmer. Die beiden Agentinnen tauschten einen kurzen Blick aus.

_Hast du etwas herausbekommen können?_

Nicole schüttelte den Kopf und Jess's Mut sank. Sie ließ sich jedoch nichts anmerken.

„Ich danke Ihnen, Mr. Carter", Sagte sie laut und gab Melanies Vater die Hand. „ Mrs. Carter..."

Nicole folgte ihrem Beispiel und das Ehepaar brachte die beiden Agenten zur Tür.

Gerade wollte Jess durch die Tür ins freie treten, als Mrs. Carter sie noch einmal zurück rief.

„Was werden Sie jetzt tun?" Jess sah die ältere Frau an. „Wir werden versuchen, Ihre Tochter zu finden."

Mehr gab es nicht zu sagen. Alles andere wäre eine Lüge gewesen, auch wenn es vielleicht geholfen hätte, den Schmerz zu lindern. Doch sie wussten nicht, ob sie Melanie finden würden – oder ob sie überhaupt noch lebte…

Eric betrachtete den Mann, der an einem Stuhl gefesselt, auf dem Boden lag. Die Beine des Mannes hatte er mit Stricken an den hölzernen Beinen des Stuhls befestigt. Seine Arme an dessen Armlehnen. Den Mund hatte er ihm mit einem dicken Tuch verbunden, welches ihn am schreien hinderte. Offenbar hatte ihn all das jedoch nicht davon abhalten können, zu versuchen zu fliehen.

Eric konnte Angst in seinen Augen erkennen. Panische Angst. Die Fragen, die durch den Kopf, des braunhaarigen rasten, konnte er sich nur zu genau vorstellen.

Was willst du von mir?

Warum hast du mich entführt?

Warum bin ich hier? Geht es um Geld?

…und das wichtigste…:

Wirst du mich töten?

Er lachte leise und ließ den Schlüsselbund in seiner rechten Hand klimpern.

„Was für ein ungezogener Junge… Hat dir dein Daddy nicht beigebracht, artig zu sein?"

Die Augen des Mannes wurden noch größer und Erics Grinsen breiter. Er seufzte theatralisch und schüttelte den Kopf. „Warum kannst du nicht einfach wertschätzen, was ich dir gebe?" Fragte er und ging neben seinem Opfer in die Knie. Er tätschelte den Kopf des jungen Mannes, als hätte er ein Tier vor sich. Einen Hund, der einen gegebenen Befehl missverstanden hatte. „Leider machst du mir viel zu viel Lärm. Nicht dass dich hier wirklich jemand hören könnte…aber sicher ist einfach sicher. Das verstehst du doch oder?"

Seine Faust schoss blitzschnell vor und traf den Mann punktgenau an der Schläfe. Dieser wurde sofort bewusstlos und glitt hinab ins Reich der Träume.

Eric betrachtete ihn einige Zeit, während er sich seine schmerzende Hand rieb. Warum nur musste es immer so weit kommen? Er hätte einfach nur ruhig bleiben sollen…aber jetzt…

Er erhob sich und ging in die hintere rechte Ecke des Zimmers, in der ein Hoher Gegenstand stand, eingehüllt in eine Decke. Das Parkett knarrte unter seinen Schritten und Staub wirbelte auf, als er den Raum durchschritt und die Decke von dem Gegenstand zog.

Eine Art Sackkarren kam zum Vorschein. Ähnlich de, mit dem man Bierkisten transportierte, nur größer.

Eric löste die Bremse und schob ihn zu dem bewusstlosen Mann. Es kostete ihn einige Anstrengung den Stuhl samt Mann auf die Ablage zu ziehen und dabei den Karren nicht umzukippen, doch letztendlich schaffte er es. Mit aller Kraft stützte er sich auf den Griff und schaffte es schließlich diesen runterzudrücken, so dass er den Stuhl und den Mann aus dem Zimmer ziehen konnte...

In den Keller mit dir… Dachte er und machte sich dran, langsam die Treppe hinab zu gehen, wobei er den Karren hinter sich herzog…

Die Sonne war bereits untergegangen und an ihrer Stelle stand der Mond sichelförmig am Himmel. Hin und wieder blinzelten einzelne Sterne durch die dicke Wolkendecke hindurch.

Die Menschen auf den Straßen und in den meisten Büros hatten längst ihre Arbeit nieder gelegt – freilich nicht das FBI.

Als Jessica Mastriani und Nicole Scott die Vorhalle durchquerten, herrschte im Hauptquartier reger Betrieb, wie immer…

Verstohlen sah Jess sich um, doch Eric Carter konnte sie nirgendwo entdecken. Ein Glück…

Nicole schüttelte missbilligend den Kopf, als sie die Fahrstühle erreichten.

„Das muss ein Ende haben, Jess." Eindringlich sah sie ihre Partnerin an, als könne sie sie mit der Kraft ihrer Gedanken dazu bringen, sich helfen zu lassen. „Ich sehe doch, dass dir der Kerl Probleme bereitet…"

„Ist schon ok", wiegelte ihre Partnerin jedoch ab. „Es…"

„Wenn du das nicht öffentlich machen willst", fiel ihr Nicole jedoch ins Wort. „…versteh ich das ja, aber dann überlass den Kerl mir und er wird dich nie wieder belästigen…"

Jess war gerührt von der Sorge ihrer Freundin. Doch was, wenn Eric zu seinem Vorgesetzten ging? Nicole hätte dann wirklich ein Problem, denn Pollock kannte sie nur zu gut. Er würde, auch wenn es keine Beweise für einen möglichen Übergriff gab, wissen, dass es Nicole gewesen war – und ihr die Hölle heiß machen… Das konnte sie nicht verantworten…

„Eigentlich wollte ich sagen", begann Jess deshalb. „…dass sich alles schon geklärt hat."

„Ach…und wann das?"

„Als wir…am Flughafen waren. Du warst kurz zur Toilette und ich habe seinen Vorgesetzten persönlich angerufen."

Die Brauen ihrer Partnerin hoben sich ein Stück. „Ist das dein Ernst?"

Jess nickte. „Ich habe mir alles noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen lassen – und du hattest Recht. Der Typ ist wirklich penetrant…"

Die Türen des Aufzugs öffneten sich mit einem „Ping" und die beiden Agentinnen betraten die geräumige Kabine.

Kaum zehn Minuten später standen sie in dem Büro ihres Vorgesetzten, Assistant – Director John Pollock.

Jess berichtete alles, was sie hatten herausfinden können. Von den kleinen Nichtigkeiten, bis hin zu Melanies, vermeintlich rehabilitierten Bruder, Phillip Carter und der Boutique, in der sie vielleicht gearbeitet hatte.

Ihr Vorgesetzter hörte ihr genau zu – und ließ sie keine Sekunde aus den Augen. Auch nicht, als sie schon längst geendet hatte. Jess wurde es allmählich mulmig zu Mute. Wusste er etwas, was sie noch nicht wussten?

Sie wollte grade ansetzen, ihn danach zu fragen, als Nicole ihr zuvor kam.

„Sir, warum konzentrieren wir uns auf Melanie, wenn Peter Mitchell…" Begann Nicole, wurde jedoch sofort von ihrem Chef unterbrochen. Dieser richtete nun seine Aufmerksamkeit auf Jess's Partnerin.

„Glauben Sie, ich lasse zwei FBI Agentinnen, die eben einen der wichtigsten Fälle meiner Karriere in den Sand gesetzt haben, an den Fall _Peter Mitchell_ heran?" Seine Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. „Konzentrieren _Sie_ sich auf die Frau."

„Aber Sir…" Ein eisiger Blick brachte Jess zum schweigen. „_Gerade Sie_ sollten sich nicht zu weit aus dem Fenster lehnen, Mastriani!" Zischte er. „Scott, Sie können gehen."

Mit einen Nicken und einem Blick zu Jess, der so viel hieß wie ‚Hals und Beinbruch', verließ Nicole das Büro ihres Vorgesetzten.

Dieser erhob sich, nachdem die Agentin die Tür hinter sich zugezogen hatte und umrundete mit geschmeidigen Bewegungen seinen Schreibtisch. Kurz vor Jess blieb er stehen und obwohl er kaum einen Kopf größer war, als sie, wurde ihr merklich bewusst, dass sie nur ein kleines Rädchen im großen Getriebe des FBIs war. Ein Nichts und Niemand, den man nach belieben ersetzen konnte…

„Halten Sie mich für einen Idioten, Mastriani?" Die Ruhe mit der er seine Worte wählte, machte Jess nervös. Wusste er etwas?

„Nein Sir…"

„Und warum lügen Sie mich dann an?"

Jess gefror das Blut in den Adern. Sie musste an Nicoles Worte denken und machte sich auf das Schlimmste gefasst.

„Ich…es…"

„Kommen Sie, Agent, was haben Sie zu Ihrer Verteidigung zu sagen?" Fiel ihr Pollock ins Wort. Seine Nasenspitze war kaum mehr eine Handbreit von der ihren entfernt. „Eine Vision? Ein Plan?"

_Er macht sich über mich lustig…. _Am liebsten hätte Jess die Zeit zurückgedreht. Warum hatte sie ihn nur angelogen?

„Ich weiß es nicht… Es war…ein Gefühl…"

Die Brauen des Assistant – Directors hoben sich ein Stück. „Ach….und_ mein Gefühl_ sagt mir, dass Sie sich, wenn Sie so weiter machen, Ihr eigenes Grab schaufeln…"

Er entfernte sich ein wenig von ihr und betrachtete sie. Es kam ihr so vor, als wolle er noch etwas hinzufügen, schien sich jedoch dagegen zu entscheiden.

„Aus zuverlässiger Quelle habe ich erfahren, dass Sie erst vor kurzem Kontakt mit Melanie Carter gehabt haben. Ist das richtig?"

Jessica Mastriani nickte. „Ja, Sir."

John Pollock bemerkte das leichte Zittern ihrer Stimme, ließ sich jedoch nichts anmerken. Sollte sie doch Angst haben, dass er sie entließ. Er hätte schließlich allen Grund dazu.

Der Assistant - Director zögerte seine nächsten Worte etwas heraus. Oh wie, er es genoss zu sehen, wie sie sich regelrecht wand. Die Angst in ihrem Blick…bis:

„Ich entziehe Ihnen den kompletten Fall!"

Jess Augen weiteten sich. Was hatte er gesagt?

„Sir, warum, dass können Sie nicht tun…"

„_Ich_, Mastriani, kann noch ganz anders!"

„Nicole und Antonio werden mich umbringen…" Murmelte sie leise, doch Pollock schien gute Ohren zu haben.

„Wieso? Nur weil Sie drei ein Team sind, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass ich Sie nicht trennen kann." Meinte er nonchalant. „Ich habe _Sie_ damit gemeint, Mastriani. Sie allein, werden von dem Fall abgezogen."

„Sir, das…bitte, Melanie war meine Freundin und…"

„Glauben Sie, mir ist das wichtig?" Die Kälte in seinem Blick ließ Jess frösteln.

„Es ist ganz allein Ihre Schuld. Wenn Sie Ihre Freunde belügen, Mastriani, ist das Ihr Ding. Aber _ich_ bin Ihr Vorgesetzter! Überlegen Sie sich beim nächsten Mal besser, was _genau_ Sie tun. Sie…"

Plötzlich schien die Stimme ihres Vorgesetzten aus weiter Ferne zu kommen. Die Zeit schien stehen zu bleiben und… Etwas berührte sie. Streifte ihre Schulter… Jess wirbelte herum – und blickte genau in das Gesicht Melanie Carters. Sie wich zurück, stieß gegen etwas, ohne es wirklich wahrzunehmen.

„Mel…"

Die junge Frau antwortete nicht, sah sie einfach nur an. Plötzlich zuckten Blitze durch die Szenerie. Ein weißer Gang erschien, nur um kurz darauf Dunkelheit und eisiger Kälte zu weichen. Jess fror entsetzlich, schlang die Arme um ihren Oberkörper.

„Mas…triani…" Eine Stimme bahnte sich ihren Weg durch die Dunkelheit. Ihr Name… Jemand rief sie… Wer…

„Kommen Sie zu sich, verdammt!"

Die Stimme wurde lauter – und Jess erkannte sie, als die John Pollocks. Sie blinzelte. Die Dunkelheit um sie herum wich immer mehr zurück und mit einem Mal wurde sie den Händen gewahr, die ihre Schultern fest hielten. Sie leicht schüttelten.

„Mastriani!"

Sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf, um auch den letzten Rest Benommenheit zu verjagen.

„…sir…?"

„Sehen Sie mich an."

Jess folgte der Aufforderung und blickte genau in die Augen John Pollocks. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde glaubte sie so etwas wie Sorge in ihnen erkennen zu können.

„Eine Vision?"

Sie nickte.

„Ihre Gabe rettet Ihnen den Job – aber _den Fall_ sind Sie dennoch los. Kümmern Sie sich um den Papierkram auf Ihrem Schreibtisch!"

„Ja… Sir…" Ihre Wut und Enttäuschung so gut es ging verbergend, verließ Jess das Büro ihres Chefs, ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen. Sie hätte seinen Blick nicht ertragen, diese selbstgerechte… Sie hielt inne und schloss die Augen.

_Was denkst du für einen Mist?_ _Hättest du ihn nicht angelogen, wäre all das nicht geschehen… Es ist sein gutes Recht, dich von dem Fall ab zu ziehen – sei froh, dass du noch dienen Job hast. Du hast versagt, aber ganz gewaltig – und das nur auf Grund eines dummen Gefühls…_


End file.
